


we can still help him

by vengolorr



Category: jrwi
Genre: ? - Freeform, Angst, M/M, sa this one’s for you <3, this is the first thing I’ve written in a HOT minute, you too slep <3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26028124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vengolorr/pseuds/vengolorr
Summary: you can’t tell me sylnan wouldn’t try to go back for ugarth. because you’d be lying to me <3
Relationships: sylgarth - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	we can still help him

Sylnan leaned against the cavern wall for support, the ground shaking beneath him as he braced himself for the oncoming flood. Two things flashed in his mind, flickering back and forth.  _ Br’aad _ . That was what came first. His little brother, the one person who he needed to protect at all times, whether he needed it or not. Br’aad, who he only just got back, and by the gods he wasn’t gonna let them take away his little brother, even if he had to fight them himself. 

But somebody else was there too. Somebody who Sylnan cared about with his entire body and soul, whatever was left of it anyway. Somebody who was always there for Sylnan, and who Sylnan would always be there to support.  _ Ugarth _ . He couldn’t leave Ugarth down here alone, forever crushed by the cold, swirling depths of pitch black water trapped in the collapsing cavern. He couldn’t do that to him. Not to Ugarth, his best friend, his partner-in-crime, his… 

Sylnan rushed back to where Ugarth was laying, his body crumpled against the rock. He choked back a sob and began trying to pick up the half-orc, his boots turning cold as he felt the water begin to rise. 

“Ugarth, Ugarth we did it, we got Brendan, a-and the blue orc, they’re both gone!” He said, struggling to put him over his shoulder. Sylnan’s breathing began to quicken, “Come on, buddy, you gotta get up, I can’t carry you all the way back.” 

Sylnan jumped when he felt a hand rest on his shoulder, tugging him backwards. It was Taxi, a terrified expression plastered acrossed his face. “Sylnan, we need to go, okay? Y-you’re gonna have to…” he faltered, letting the sentence fall off before continuing, “You’re gonna have to leave him down here, Sylnan.” 

The water was up to his knees now, the rushing current almost knocking him down, “No, no, he’s just hurt. I-If we get him to Velrisa he’ll be okay, he’ll… he’ll be fine.”

Taxi shuddered as the water crept up his fur, “Sylnan, please, we have to go!” He cried out again, pulling the half-elf backwards as hard as he could. 

The sudden movement combined with the speeding water caused Sylnan to drop Ugarth, stumbling backwards, “I can’t leave him here, Taxi! We can still help him!” He shouted in desperation, “I can’t leave him again!” 

Not after all they’d been through. Not after all the carts and merchants they stole from, the tricks and plans all carefully laid out just to get something to eat that day. Not after all the nights they spent laying outside the factory, watching the stars and talking about a future where they could be happy and together. 

Like… like a family. 

If only.

Taxi tugged at his shoulder again, this time being able to tear him away from Ugarth’s body. “He’s gone, Sylnan! I don’t want you gone too!” He shouted above the roar of the water, which was now dangerously close to Sylnan’s waist. 

Sylnan tried to rip away from Taxi’s grasp, reaching towards Ugarth. Being dead for a week doesn’t do well for the muscles, does it? Go figure. He felt tears streaming down his face as he turned to look back at the tabaxi, “Taxi, please, if we just… if we just…” His sentence was cut short as a sob escaped his chest, his efforts to reach Ugarth getting weaker and weaker. 

He knew it was impossible, neither of the two were strong enough to carry Ugarth, and the water was rising faster by the second. Maybe that’s what hurt the most. The fact that Sylnan was never strong enough. Too weak to follow after Br’aad when he left, too weak to fight the blue orc so his brother would be safe, and too weak to save Ugarth, who, because of Sylnan, would be stuck down here. 

Taxi was finally able to drag Sylnan back to the exit, a wave of water exploded behind them as the stairs collapsed, leaving Ugarth down there alone, forever crushed by the cold, swirling depths of pitch black water trapped in the collapsing cavern.


End file.
